


Just between us

by SammiJaye



Category: Suits (US TV), Suits (US TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiJaye/pseuds/SammiJaye
Summary: Set at the start of 8x01, still at Mike and Rachel's wedding.Harvey and Robert Zane were about to get their burgers when his wife catches them and drags him home. Harvey is about to follow suit when all of a sudden Donna appears. He thought she went home hours ago, so, why didn't she?...(Also I am aware this is a bit ooc for them but I decided to go for the fluffier approach. Future chapters will be more in character)





	1. The beginning

_"See you at work, partner"_  
Robert Zane calls back to Harvey as his wife drags him towards the exit.  
Harvey is just about to follow their lead and head home himself when he hears a soft, familiar voice from behind him.  
_"You really do like to make the most of a party dont you"_  
He turns around to see Donna standing right in front of him.  
  
He hadn't seen her since she said she was going to call a car and go home. The two had spent the entire evening dancing together, they laughed and enjoyed each others company, it felt so relaxed, so comfortable. As he held onto her during the slow songs, felt the warmth of her body against his, the rise and fall of her chest pressed against him, as she started to get tired she let her head rest on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. He could feel her warm breath against his neck, he felt it start to get heavier as she started to dose off in his arms. At this point they were more just hugging on the dance floor as apose to actually dancing, but Harvey didn't care, in that moment time almost stood still, he didn't want this to end, he didn't want to let her go, he wanted to stay like this forever, holding onto the woman he loves. He held on as long as he could but he could feel her legs starting to give way, as they did she started to stir, at which point Harvey suggested he calls Ray to take her home but she insisted on doing it herself, she went outside as she couldn't hear over the music and sound of people talking, and he hadn't seen her since. He assumed she had gone home as she did say if she didn't see him then she would see him in the office. He was secretly hoping that she would come back so he could talk to her, he wanted so desperately to tell her how he felt, tell her that tonight was one of the best night's of his life, and that he wants to be with her more than he's ever wanted anything, but she didn't. He had convinced himself that it was the universe telling him not to say anything to her or something like that.  
  
But now here she is, standing in front of him, looking at him with that cute half smile she does. He could see her eyes were heavy where she was tired and her eyeliner had started to run and create small dark patches under her eyes, but she still looked beautiful, perfect, she always looked perfect to him.  
  
_"Says you, sleepy head, I thought you went home hours ago"_ he remarks.  
_"I was going to, but it turns out this is a beautiful place"_ she responds.  
_"So why didn't you come back?"_  
He asks, still curious as to what she has been doing for the past few hours.  
_"Because, I knew you and Robert needed to talk shop outside of the office"_ she answers his question.  
Even more puzzled, he has to know why she stayed all this time when she was clearly tired, if she was just going to let him talk to Robert, she had no reason to stay so why did she?  
  
_"So why didn't you go home?"_  
He asks her before he's had a chance to think.  
She looks into his eyes, there is a moment, for a few seconds everything is completely quiet and still, neither one wants to break eye contact.  
  
_"So, what did you and Robert Zane talk about?"_  
She asks breaking the silence and changing the subject, avoiding the question.  
Harvey takes the hint and goes along with the subject change.  
_"Oh just, who's name is gonna go first, you know, the important stuff"_  
Harvey says in a jovial tone, causing Donna to smile.  
_"Let me guess, the only thing you could both agree on is that, Litt comes last"_  
she responds keeping the smile on her face.  
_"Litt comes last"_ Harvey repeats.  
Donna's smile widens across her face and she let's out a little laugh.  
  
Harvey looks at Donna smiling and he can't help but see how beautiful she looks, she always looked beautiful but when she smiled, she could light up while cities with her smile.

She looks up and notices Harvey staring at her, he looked deep in thought, like he was trying to think of what to say next.  
  
_"What?"_ She enquires.  
  
Her soft spoken word causes him to stir from his daydream, he realises he's been staring at her without saying a word, so he attempts to break the awkward silence.  
  
_"Sorry I just..."_  
He pauses mid sentence, he decides this is his moment, to talk to her, the way he had wanted to before she went to call that car.  
  
_"I had a wonderful time tonight"_  
The words fall out of his mouth before he's had a chance to process them.  
_"Me too, even if I did fall asleep in your arms"_ she says with a smile trying to brush off the comment.  
  
He looks down at her, standing there, he can see her stance shift and she awkwardly looked to the ground. Was she feeling nervous about the territory they were heading into? Could it actually be that Donna was feeling the way he was? He decides he needs to test the water and see where he stands.  
  
_"That's ok, you look cute when you're sleeping"_  
  
Donna stops, she had a feeling the conversation was heading this way but she didn't know for sure. Now there was no doubt in her mind that they were going to talk about this, they were finally going to address their feelings. She feels her heart start to pound in her chest and her palms start to sweat. For the first time in a long time she doesn't know what to say, she figures she will just open her mouth and hope for the best.  
  
_"Harvey I..."_  
Before she had a chance to say anymore Harvey interrupts her, she was secretly grateful as she had no idea what she was going to say.  
  
_"Donna, before you say anything let me just say this"_  
He begins, unsure of what is going to come out of his mouth next.  
_"Tonight has been one of the best night's of my life. Spending the entire evening dancing with you, it just felt right, we've spent all these years flirting but avoiding certain subjects, and we've always had that mutual, unspoken agreement. But after tonight, I can't do it anymore"_  
He pauses, processing what he has just revealed to her, and preparing himself for the words he is about to say.  
_"I want to be with you Donna, not just as colleagues, not just as friends. I want to be with you, and look I know you said you didn't feel anything when you kissed me but..."_  
  
_"I lied"_  
  
She blurts out, interrupting Harvey mid rant. She can see the confusion spread over Harvey's face. She has been holding onto this in for so long and she just couldn't keep it in any longer. If Harvey could open up about his feelings, then she can too.  
  
_"I lied when I said I didn't feel anything when I kissed you. I did Harvey, I felt exactly what I knew I would feel, what I was terrified I would feel"_  
  
_"So why did you tell me you didn't feel anything?"_  
Harvey asks, wanting to know why she's been lying to him all this time.  
  
_"Because, you were with Paula, and I had already caused you enough pain by kissing you in the first place, I didn't want to make things worse by telling you how I felt, I wanted you to try and save your relationship, what I always want. I wanted you to be happy"_  
  
She feels lighter getting that off her chest, she always hated lying to Harvey, she could lie to anyone, but when it came to Harvey, it just felt wrong, they didn't keep secrets so keeping this in has been hard. She's now worried how he was going to react to what she has just told him, she looks up at him, and for the first time she can't tell what he's thinking, whether it's her racing heart and clouded brain throwing her off her game or that Harvey is getting better at hiding what he is thinking, she doesn't know, all she knows is that she wants to know is what's going on in his mind.

He looks deep into her eyes, they just gaze for a moment until Harvey starts to allow a smile to form on his face.  
He takes a step closer to her so they're practically touching, he reaches out and wraps his arms around Donna's waist, pulling her close so their bodies are touching.  
Donna drapes her arms around Harvey's neck.  
They both lean in until their lips meet. It starts as a soft and gentle kiss then becomes more intense as they ease into it. They both feel the electricity as their lips continue to crash together, becoming more and more charged with every moment.  
  
They come to a stop, though their lips are no longer touching they're still lingering close.  
  
They break apart and look into each other's eyes once again, neither one saying a word, just enjoying being close to one another.  
  
_"You never answered my question"_  
Harvey comments, breaking the silence.  
_"What question?"_  
Donna asks with a fake innocence, she knows full well what question Harvey is referring to but she wants to make him say it.  
  
He looks at her smiling, he knows she knows what he's talking about, but he also knows she's probably got a clever answer so he decides to humours her.  
  
_"Why didn't you go home?"_ He asks  
  
She looks in his eyes, down to his lips, then back up to his eyes again. She smiles at him with that smile she does when she's about to say something flirty or clever.  
  
_"Because your place is closer"_  
She answers before pressing her lips to his once again.  
This time it feels more intense, they can both feel their whole bodies giving in to their desires.  
  
Harvey breaks apart their kiss.  
_"I'll call Ray, get him to pick us up"_ he says.  
Donna gives him that look again.  
_"Don't bother, I called him about 20 minutes ago and told him to wait for us outside"_  
She remarks before grabbing Harvey's hand and leading him towards the exit.


	2. That night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna and Harvey arrive at his apartment. Both desperate for one another, they finally give into the desires they've been denying for 13 years...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write the bonus chapter revealing the events of their night together. 
> 
> I've never written proper smut before but I hope you enjoy it! :)

They arrive at the front door of Harvey's apartment, Donna stands in front of him with her back pressed against the door. He quickly fumbles around in his pocket, desperately trying to locate the keys to unlock the door so he could have what he so desperately craved.   
Donna is not helping the situation as she drapes her arms over Harvey's shoulders and begins kissing his neck. The kisses became harder and more intense as she scraped her teeth across the inevitable marks she was making.   
Harvey felt his whole body go weak and his knees almost buckle beneath him, he knew Donna could tell the effect she was having on him as she began sucking his neck with even more force.  
  
They had spent the entire car ride all over each other, Donna spent most of the journey sat on his lap straddling him, he wanted to take her there and then but he felt it would be unfair on Ray who so graciously picked them up at 2:30am.  
  
He finally finds the key and feels his way to put it in the lock and unlock the door. He wraps his arms around her waist, pushes the door open and walks her backwards into the apartment. He shuts the door behind her and pushes her up against it causing her to break from his neck.   
He glides his hands up the curves of her body, takes her arms and holds them above her head against the door, then he kisses her, it's a long and heated kiss. He releases her arms and runs his hands back down her body and rests them around her waist once again.   
  
She slides her hands under his jacket and slips it off his shoulders allowing it to fall to the ground.  
They both kick off their shoes and not breaking their kiss, Donna pushes Harvey backwards towards the living room as she tries to loosen his tie. They stop so she can remove it and no sooner does it hit the floor she's started to undo the buttons on his shirt. She gets down to the bottom button and slides her hands down the sides of his neck down to his shoulders to remove his shirt. They break apart only for a moment so Harvey can remove the cufflinks from the sleeves of his shirt. He struggled to concentrate with Donna's hands wandering all over his bare skin, she plants kisses all across his neck, moving down to his chest.  
He finally removes the shirt from his arms and can't take it anymore, he grabs her around the waist and runs his hands down over the cheeks of her ass and lifts her up. She wraps her legs around him and he carries her towards his bedroom.  
  
He places her gently down on the bed, she lies back and wriggles herself up towards the pillows, she pushes herself up onto her elbows. Harvey climbs onto the bed and straddles Donna.  
As soon as he is close enough to touch, Donna immediately turns her attention towards Harvey's belt, desperately trying to un-buckle it, but this time it's Harvey's turn to distract Donna. He places light delicate kisses along her neck, each one sends shivers through Donna's whole body, making it harder and harder to focus on undoing the belt. Once she finally unfastens it she quickly undoes his trousers and starts tugging at the material.   
As much as he wants to keep her waiting, he couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to be inside her so bad, he quickly removes his trousers and underwear in one go.  
  
Donna looks up at him, she had wanted this for so long, they both had and now it was finally happening.  
  
He runs his hands up Donna's legs and pushes the material of her dress upwards, she moves her hips up then pushes herself up to a sitting position allowing Harvey to pull the dress up over her head. He throws the dress to the ground and turns his attention to her body, he places kisses all over every inch of her soft skin until he arrived at her black lacy underwear which he quickly removes, he kisses the area where the underwear was, starting at her hip and gradually heading down.   
As soon as he reaches her clit, Donna can't control herself and let's out a moan, causing Harvey to look up, he runs his tongue all the way up her body then kisses her.

As their tongues explore each others mouths, Donna reaches down and grabs Harvey's manhood and starts to guide it towards her. Harvey reaches down to assist.   
  
He pauses _"Oh wait, I haven't got a..."_ Harvey begins.   
  
_"It's fine, I'm covered"_ Donna interupts him.  
  
Harvey releases air in relief and smiles down at her. He was concerned for a moment as he knows his desire for her is much too strong to stop now. He continues to guide himself into her.  
As he enters her she lets out another moan. He starts off slow and gentle, as he continues to slide in and out he kisses Donna's neck. She continues to let out little moans as she feels the electricity course through her whole body. As things start to heat up his thrusts become quicker and less gentle. Donna clings onto Harvey's back, digging her nails in. He can feel her fingernails dragging across his back which only spurs him on to go even faster. She wraps her legs around him, holding onto him with everything she had.  
  
He stops for a second, still inside, he looks down at her, he can't help but see how beautiful she is, had thought about this moment for so long and now here she is laying, bare breasted in front of him, wanting him as much he wanted her. She is the only woman for him, and now that he has her, he never wants to let her go.  
  
Donna looks at him, slightly confused as to why he's stopped.  
_"What is it?"_ She asks  
  
He snaps out of his daydream.  
_"Nothing"_ he replies, he smiles down at her before placing his lips back on hers and continuing at the pace he was going at.  
He can feel her walls tightening around him, he knows she is close, so he ups the pace even more. Her nails dragging across his back so hard he's pretty sure she's drawn blood.  
She lets out a loud moan as she reaches climax. He slows down his thrusts as she comes down.  
  
Donna then pushes him over onto his back and straddles him. She rocks up and down on top of him at a steady pace. She alternates between kissing and scraping her teeth on Harvey's neck and chest.  
His hands rest on the arch of her back.  
  
She can tell he's getting close so she increases her speed. She kisses up his neck and moves to his lips.   
As she keeps up her tempo, she knows he is close now, but she can feel herself starting to reach climax again. She ups her speed as much as she can. As she does she feels herself go again.   
Just as she does he unleashes his load inside her. A few final thrusts as they both come down.  
  
Once they are done Donna collapses on Harvey's chest, both are out of breath and exhausted.   
  
Donna climbs off Harvey and lays next to him with her head on his chest and her legs tangled in his. He wraps his arm around her pulling her in close.

 _"Whatcha thinking?"_ Harvey asks breaking the silence.   
  
Donna rests her arm on his chest pushing herself up to look at him.  
_"Nothing, just that, I can't believe we've waited 13 years to do that again. You?"_  
  
He looks at her with her toussled hair and smudged eye makeup and couldn't believe how beautiful she was.  
  
_"I was just thinking, the only thing missing from this is some strawberries and whipped cream"_ he teased.   
  
She tutted and rolled her eyes in fake annoyance but she couldn't hide her amusement.   
  
_"So, do you think we should tell anyone?"_ Donna asks.  
  
_"I mean, we could, but, we could also keep it just between us and have a secret office romance"_ Harvey replies in a jovial tone though he wasn't actually kidding.  
  
Donna raises her eyebrows in approval.   
_"Hmm, I like the sound of that"_   
  
_"Just think of the possibilities"_ Harvey responds  
  
_"I know. We could have, bathroom sex, copy room sex, elevator sex, late night office sex..."_ Donna lists all the potential places they could have secret hookups.  
Harvey looks at her almost a bit shocked as Donna wasn't usually the type for office hookups.   
She notices the look on Harvey face and stops her train of thought.  
  
_"What?"_ She enquires  
  
_"Nothing, it's just, you've never been one for in-office hookups"_ he replies.   
  
She looks at him and smiles.   
_"Well, I've never had a reason to want in-office hookups. But now that I do, you're in for quite a shock Mister"_   
  
He looks at her with fake concern.  
_"I don't know whether to be excited or scared"_ he says with a smile.  
  
_"Hmm, maybe a bit of both"_ She says looking at him inquisitively then letting out a small laugh.   
  
They look into each other's eyes for a moment, both with soft, sincere smiles on their faces.   
Donna leans up to kiss Harvey, it's soft and gentle.   
  
Harvey reaches over and turns off the night and they fall asleep tangled in each other, comfortable, satisfied and happy.


End file.
